


I Learned To Lie

by Angel Grace (angel_grace01)



Series: Love is like a burning sea [1]
Category: Alien Nation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_grace01/pseuds/Angel%20Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck has a crush. His POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Learned To Lie

I learned to lie.  
In words and in actions.  
You taught me. 

Oh, I know you didn’t mean to, but how could I not? You’re all I ever wanted, all I ever needed. But I’ll never have you. This world, this society that is so human won’t allow me to join with you. 

How I would love for you to touch my temples, just once. Maybe hum a little? But no, that’s not your way. I’m as strange to you as you are to me. I wonder, is it because of my age you don’t notice me, or because of my spots? They sure seem to fascinate you humans. 

No, no generalisations. You’re not a part of ‘you humans’, you’re unique. Why don’t you see that yourself? You seem so sad sometimes. I see it in your eyes. That’s one thing our people have in common: eyes are the windows to the soul. How I’d wish that your soul could call to me, but what do you really see? A boy, I’m sure, and one with a bad attitude at that. 

But how can I be nice when I know that the minute I let my guard down, my feelings will be clear to the world. Because they will be. If I forget, only once, that I’m supposed to hate every single human, I’ll be on my knees in front of you, begging for you to accept me. I can just imagine the shocked stares that would evoke. But it wouldn’t just be shock I’d see in your eyes, would it? Repulsion perhaps, disgust that I could even harbour these feelings, maybe even pity. 

I couldn’t handle that. Hate, anger, sure, but please no pity. I’d rather throw myself in the ocean than face you pitying me. 

All I want to do is touch you. Hold you. Be close to you. But that’s yet another lie. It won’t be enough. It won’t be until you take me in, body and soul, so ‘I’ no longer exists, only ‘we’. 

It won’t happen. 

So I learned to lie.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> You want to know who his crush was? Why don’t you tell me? You might even influence the next story. ;-)


End file.
